An Enhanced Flight Vision System (EFVS) generates a three dimensional image of a flight environment utilizing sensor data received from a forward-looking sensor carried by an aircraft. The forward-looking sensor can be, for example, an infrared camera or a millimeter wave radar located within a radome beneath the aircraft. The EFVS image can be generated on either a Head Up Display (HUD) or a Head Down Display (HDD) device. Additionally, in certain implementations, the EFVS image can be combined with a database-dependent Synthetic Vision System (SVS) image to yield a Combined Vision System (CVS) display. For example, a Combined Vision Primary Flight Display (CVPFD) can be produced by inserting an EFVS image into a central portion of a larger SVS image, which includes synthetic terrain and other features simulating the aircraft flight environment. The larger database-dependent SVS image provides a contextual view exceeding the scope of the EFVS image, while the central EFVS image provides real time, sensor-derived visual information more closely resembling the actual flight environment of the aircraft. The EFVS image may thus visually indicate any intruder aircraft, ground vehicles, or other obstacles that might not otherwise be present on a PFD generated purely as an SVS image.
Whether generated as a standalone image or integrated into a CVS display, an EFVS image provides a sensor-enhanced view of a region forward of an aircraft. Such an EFVS image is usefully relied upon when piloting an aircraft through approach and landing under low visibility, Instrument Metrological Conditions (IMC). The range of the forward-looking EFVS sensor can also be reduced under IMC, however. Regulations have thus been established by regulatory authorities (e.g., the Federal Flight Administration in the United States) requiring a pilot to verify that the EFVS sensor range meets or exceeds a published value (referred to herein as the “visibility requirement”) prior to descent below the decision altitude on approach. The visibility requirement may be specified as a particular distance assigned to the runway approached by the aircraft for landing. To satisfy the visibility requirement, the EFVS sensor should be able to detect prominent unlighted objects by day and prominent lighted objects by night beyond the specified distance. While such regulations are clear, it may be difficult for a pilot to accurately determine whether such regulations are satisfied under IMC as visual references for estimating the distance between the aircraft and lighted objects ahead of the aircraft are often sparse or nonexistent. A pilot may consequently be forced to resort to imprecise, subjective judgments when performing this task.
It is thus desirable to provide cockpit display systems and methods for generating three dimensional cockpit displays including EFVS images, which include additional symbology enabling a pilot to quickly and accurately assess whether enhanced flight visibility requirements are satisfied during approach and landing. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and the foregoing Background.